Insanity Pledge
by saturn567
Summary: emotionally disraught agent takes on a serial killer


**Title: Insanity Pledge  
Author: venus567**  
**Disclaimer: I bear no connections to the creators of Without a Trace, or CBS**

Samantha Spade stared at the supposed victims' profiles. Both women had been in Lake George alone. Both women also were detached from their families. Also both of them may have been murdered by Warren Ousten. Warren was their prime suspect; hence he had been left at the altar by his fiancée three years ago. Elena and Vivian had tried talking to his mother over the phone but in vain.

Mrs. Ousten had snapped," Why don't you folks, leave my son alone! He trying to move on with his life and you all just assume he murdered someone!"

" I definitely think she is protecting him. I'll go call the owner of the diner a visit and see if he saw anything peculiar before the second victim disappeared," Elena commented.

"I love Reggie but I wouldn't dare cover up his mistakes," Vivian stated with a sigh.

When Danny had announced he had a victim profile, Samantha agreed to help locate a field agent who fit the bill.

"Let me know if you find someone before I do," Danny quipped.

Martin helped Vivian track the credit and phone bills.

Everyone was busy with their own assignments. Jack was in and out of the office, trying to determine the boundaries of each team on the case.

In the amidst searching, Samantha suddenly realized, that maybe she fit the profile.

She mumbled something about taking a breather.

No one really seemed to notice as she slipped out to the balcony.

She began mulling it over.

Warren Ousten went for women who were very much alone and detached from their families.

The other field agents including Vivian and Elena were very good at their jobs. But if Warren Ousten was indeed dangerous, most of the other field agents had someone waiting for them.

Samantha sighed. She no longer had anyone waiting for her. She would offer to do this uncover job.

"I'll tell Jack, I'm the best match," Samantha thought to herself.

I am listening to Daniel Powter's Bad Day and Suspect, as I write this.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Two- Best Match**

At 6p.m that evening everyone was getting ready to wrap up their assignments.

Danny and Martin were having their last cup of coffee before heading out. They exchanged glances as Samantha stopped to talk to Jack.  
They could tell by his expression, that Samantha said something, he was against.

Both of them headed over to the center of the table. Jack reluctantly called everyone over.

"Everyone, Samantha has found a match," Jack said glumly.

Martin sensed he knew what Samantha was going to say next.

"Sam, I thought we were going to all discuss this together," Danny quipped.

Martin turned solemn realizing it could definitely be who he thought was going to be.  
Vivian and Elena seemed attentive and curious at the same time.

Samantha sighed.

"After doing a routine search of all the available field agents in the state of New York, I have come to the conclusion that I'm the best match for this uncovers operation," Samantha stated.

"Sam your last uncover operation was over two years ago. We all know it didn't end well," Vivian said with concern.

"Trust me, its best if I take this up," Samantha stated firmly before walking away.

Was it just him, or had Martin seen a tear escape from Samantha's eye. Martin put away this thought. Samantha and him and been over quite some time now. Besides he was getting over a drug addiction, he couldn't even stop her as a friend. He had lost the privilege of stopping anyone from doing anything, the day he had succumbed to pain killers. He was far from out of the woods.

Vivian looked at Jack firmly.  
" So you are just going to let her do this?" Vivian inquired.

Jack grimaced.  
"She offered to do it Vivian. Besides we all know once Sam has her mind on something, she won't back down," Jack stated.

Vivian shook her head.

"Jack you know this wrong to let her do this," Vivian snapped before leaving.

Jack headed back to his office.  
Elena turned to Danny and Martin.

"So what happened?" Elena inquired.

"Someone blew her cover," Danny replied.

"She was beaten pretty badly once we found her," Martin added solemnly before heading out the door.

Listened to Linkin Park

**Chapter Three- For the Best**

Samantha arrived at her apartment after several hours of just walking around in Central Park.

She spotted a few families taking a late evening walk. At first she smiled at them, but then it dawned upon her, she was nowhere close to having a family. The little sweet things were far from her reach.

Samantha Spade just had an empty apartment filled with broken dreams and long lost memories.  
She could have had happiness, but she couldn't break the ever lasting habit of closing up her heart. Her insecurities came along and rose above her true feelings for Martin and life itself.

She leaned back against the door. Tears came rolling down.  
It was her fault everything was shattered. Now she had a chance to prevent other lives being destroyed.  
She wiped her tears. She could do this.  
So what if no one was waiting for her?  
It was for the best, this case could come out either dangerous or harmless. Perhaps it was better that there was no one waiting for her return. If there was someone waiting, she would hesitate. However there was no reason to back down. She was the only one who should go. Years of heartbreak had now made her feel numb.  
She would take on this Warren Ousten.

Samantha got ready for bed and later dreamed of the few good moments she had in her life.

**Chapter Four- I Can Do this**

the phone rang as Samantha grabbed a cup of freshly brewed coffee.  
" Sam, I'm sending Martin over with the GPS for your car and the bugging devices," Jack informed her.

"Okay," Samantha replied.

"You should be good to go," Jack said before hanging up.

Samantha sighed. She hadn't really talked to Martin outside of work since she confronted him about his drug addiction.

She grabbed her duffel bag and the case file and headed out the door. She waited for Martin in the car park.

Martin arrived and Samantha couldn't help but notice he looked more like his old self.

"Hi Sam. Here is your wire, a bugging device for your jacket. If there is trouble just say it's getting chilly and pull on your jacket. Hopefully you can hold on long enough, then we'll move in and come get you," Martin stated.

Samantha smiled slightly at him.

"Thanks. Don't worry I can do this," Samantha insisted.

Martin smiled slightly at her.

"I know you can Sam. You know you are one of the fiercest field agents I know," Martin quipped.

"You are talking about Nickel and Dimed. Martin I don't know what to expect on this case, but for some reason I have no qualms about taking this on," Samantha stated.

"Okay well I have to go but..," Martin trailed off.

"I know," Samantha said solemnly before heading off towards her car.

"Take care college girl," Martin whispered after her retreating figure.

Here's the next update! Listened to some songs from this week's top 20 on smash hits. Including Where Did You Go, Savin' Me, Walk Away and many others

**Chapter 5- Just a Feeling**

Samantha sensed she should have said something else to Martin. Maybe it was just a feeling but she had an inkling was going to need everything Martin had given her.  
She had put on the wire under shirt and embedded the bugging device in the folds of her jacket. She also attached the GPS tracking device under back bumper.

Samantha never had been more prepared in her life. Yet there was just this lingering feeling that if anything was out of place...  
She shook her head.

"I can do this. Besides the last time I did this, I was able to shoot at a couple of guys and knock one of them out, when I was severely beaten. This time I have the advantage," Samantha thought to herself.

Before she knew it, she was in Lake George. It was beautiful. Too bad she couldn't really enjoy her time here. Maybe another time.

Samantha got a room at the Ramada Inn and decided to make her plan of action. She decided she would go over to Ramon's Diner the next morning. Warren Ousten often met the potential victims there. If she could befriend him, she could prove whether he was truly a serial killer.

Samantha looked over the file and keeps some things in mind. She went back to the car and hid the file under the carpet in the trunk. She placed a spare tire on top.

"Good, even if Warren goes through my things, this would probably be the last place he'll look," Samantha thought to herself.

She decided now that the file and her badge along with her gun were in good hiding places, she should go rest up before meeting Warren Ousten in the morning.

**Chapter Six**- **Meeting Warren**

Samantha walked into Ramon's Diner. Warren Ousten was a regular here in the mornings.

She headed up and found Ramon at the cash register.  
" You must be Ramon. I was wondering if you have seen Warren Ousten around." Samantha inquired.

"Yeah he's a regular here, even worked for me once summer as a kid. Too bad he's got a bad temper," Ramon stated.

"Thanks. Do you know what time he comes around?" Samantha inquired.

"Yeah, about nine a.m sharp every morning in the summer. Be careful Ma'am, you're definitely his type. I don't know if the rumors are true about those other little ladies, but you better keep a sharp eye out," Ramon warned.

Samantha later spotted Warren and his mother entering the diner.

They started arguing about something. Soon it became quite clear what it was.

"Warren, the cops all over the state are trying to arrest you. I know you are innocent, but I think it would be a good idea for you to get away for awhile. Sarah's betrayal cannot be forgotten easily by staying here," Mrs. Ousten insisted.

"Mother, I don't want to run. They'll chase me clear across America. It will blow over soon enough, something bigger and more intense will take their attention off of me," Warren declared.

Samantha sipped her coffee.

"Not a chance Warren," Samantha thought to herself.

It was fifteen minutes later that Warren noticed Samantha.

His mother had gone home. He headed up to her.

"Hello. I'm Warren Ousten. Haven't seen you around town before," Warren stated.

"Yeah, well I'm taking a few days break from the office. I just arrived last night," Samantha said with a grin.

"Well do you know anyone in town?" Warren inquired.

"Why, I don't," Samantha said.

"Well I'll take you out on my boat this evening if you wish," Warren stated.

"Thanks, I'll you up on the offer. I am staying at the Ramada Inn. Here's my room number," Samantha said as she jotted it down.

"Wait, I don't know your name," Warren stated.

"Samantha Milford," Samantha replied before leaving.

Chapter Seven

Samantha had gotten over the first evening with Warren. In the two following days she discovered more about him and met Mrs. Ousten as well. Samantha concluded Warren was pretty upset over what Sarah had done to him. Basically now she needed to find more concrete evidence before she could be him in.

What were needed were some bodies with Warren's DNA. According to the file Warren always took a trip into New York to his lady victims before they suddenly vanished.

Samantha knew she needed to lead Warren to New York on her own terms, so he could be arrested.

"Danny tells Jack to book some tickets for Beauty & the Beast on Broadway. I'm going to meet Warren for the last leg of this mission," Samantha stated.

"Seriously Sam that is too funny. You are like beauty and Warren Ousten is like the beast!" Danny declared.

"Okay that's fine Danny, could just please get me the tickets?' Samantha stated.

"Sure thing hot stuff!" Danny exclaimed.

"Hey Samantha! Was that work?" Warren said surprising her.

Samantha almost jumped in surprise. "Warren you caught me by surprise!" Samantha declared.

"You didn't answer my question," Warren persisted.

"Yeah it was work. They want me in tomorrow but if you wish I got some tickets for a Broadway play for tomorrow night. We could go out for drinks after," Samantha said.

"Sure thing. I'll drive down and meet you at the theater,' Warren said with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" How is Sam doing?" Martin inquired.

"Fabulous, she's taking the beast to see Beauty& the Beast tomorrow night. Don't worry she'll check in with us tomorrow before she goes," Danny assured him.

Martin breathed with relief. He just wanted to see her before she went into the climax of this mission.

Musical Inspiration from Linkin Park

**Chapter Eight**- **Standstill**

everything seemed to be at a standstill when Samantha walked into the office.

Martin was relieved to see her looking normal. He stood still as she walked in. She flashed him a smile.

"Hey. Is everything ready here?" Samantha inquired.

"Yes, you need to get fitted with the wire and check in with Vivian and Mac," Martin stated.

Samantha turned in the other direction.

It was another of those moments that Samantha would regret not turning around, if she had Martin would have said those words she needed and wanted to hear.

Ninety minutes after entering, the Federal Building, Samantha was ready to go.

"Looking hot!" Danny exclaimed.

"Thanks Danny. I just hope the next time I'm all dolled up, I don't have beastly criminal as my date," Samantha stated.

"That can be arranged. You just go out there and do your best," Danny stated.

" We got you covered Sam," Martin assured her.  
" Thanks. I better get going. See you later guys," Samantha stated.

She exchanged a solemn glance with Martin as she left

Another of those moments, that she could have admitted the fact she could never get over Martin Fitzgerald. He was the ultimate love of her life.

Martin watched her get into the cab and just wished he could stop her. He wished there was another way out of this case. But it was too late, Samantha had already reeled herself in. There were two ways out, and none of them could be taken now.

Musical Inspiration: Move Along, SOS, Unfaithful and Walk Away

**Chapter Nine** **The Awaited Moment**

They had just walked out of theater, Warren gripped Samantha's arm.

"Samantha I need to ask you something." Warren said looking at her intently.

Samantha held her breath. This might be the awaited moment.

"Samantha does you... Never mind I think you need to know the truth about all the rumors. I am sure you have heard of them," Warren stated.

"I might have. I had a nice time with you Warren. But I think things are moving fast. I heard about Sarah. I don't be the cause of more pain to you," Samantha said.

"No you are different Samantha Spade," Warren said with an evil grin.

"What did you say?" Samantha exclaimed.

Warren pinned her against the wall.

"Why did you lie to me about your name?" Warren asked.

"How do you know?" Samantha stammered.

"I checked the credit card number when at Ramon's before I cam down here tonight," Warren stated.

"It's getting chilly out here," Samantha muttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Danny that's the signal!" Martin exclaimed.

"Let's go get the beast!" Danny said hyped up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Take that!" Samantha said as she kicked Warren in the stomach before running off.

Strands quickly escaped the bun on the top of her head as she frantically ran away.

Warren was quickly gaining on her.

Suddenly she stumbled and fell.

Warren grabbed her arm and dragged her towards his car.

"There is something I must show you Ms. Spade!" Warren said as he shoved her into the car.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" She still has the jacket on!" Danny stated.

"According to Mac she was right off of Broadway. Now she must have been forced to change direction. The bugging device indicates the opposite direction towards the docks. He might be going where he hid the bodies," Elena quipped from the radio.

Martin sighed.

"We got to hurry Danny. He may be leading her to the evidence but he'll kill her right after," Martin said as they headed there.

"Don't worry the beast is mine to beat up," Danny said assurlingly.

Martin grinned slightly but the concern wasn't hidden from his face. He feared for his ultimate love.

**Chapter Ten- Regrets**

" This where they all met their end," Warren said.

"How long did you keep them here before..," Samantha trailed off...

" They had some time before the end. You betrayed me almost as horribly as Sarah did. I thought I could finally get over Sarah when I met you. You look a bit like her but I thought you were going to be loyal to me," Warren stated.

"I'm sorry Warren. I was just doing my job." Samantha said quivering.

"Yeah look where it has gotten you now!'" Warren exclaimed as he pulled out a gun.

Samantha started to back away.

Everyone had regrets but Samantha never felt so regretful in her life.

She regretted not telling Martin she loved him. The three chances she had in the past week, she had blown them away.  
She regretted pushing him away and hiding their relationship.  
She regretted not noticing his addiction when it started. Now all she wished to do was rewind time and tell Martin how she felt. Just those three little words, she should have said long ago.  
Now this maniac was getting ready to kill her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny and Martin were right outside when they heard the gun shot.  
They busted in and tackled Warren to the ground. After Warren was cuffed, Danny keeps a gun pointed at him.

"Martin goes to Sam! I'll hold him until NYPD arrives," Danny said.

Samantha had her hands pressed on her side.

"Sam is you all right?" Martin inquired.

He looked at her astonished, first noticing her labored breathing, then the wound she was pressing on.

"Oh my gosh, Sam!" Martin said.

"It's just a graze," Samantha retorted with a strained smile.

Then she started to slump down to the ground.

Martin grabbed her and held her.

"Sam, you'll be okay," Martin assured her.

"Yeah it's not as bad as Fallout or what happened to you. Why it's just a graze. Why don't you help me up? I can just go get checked out pretty quick and we can...," Samantha trailed off.

"Sam, you have lost a bit of blood. The ambulance will be here soon. I'll stay with you okay?" Martin said.

"Thanks Martin. Have I ever told you that I'm sorry for being so cruel to you? I love you Martin Fitzgerald," Samantha declared before blacking out.

"I love you too, Samantha Spade," Martin whispered into her ear.

**Chapter Eleven- Back to You**

Samantha's thoughts keep wandering back to Martin as she secretly checked out of the hospital. She could wait for someone to come get her but she didn't want to stay here. She had been stitched up. She wanted to go back to her apartment and maybe she would call Martin. She had to know if he heard her words before everything went black.

She paid the cab driver and headed up to her apartment. To her surprise it was open.

She turned on the defensive and glanced around looking for something. Then she winced as the pain in her side acted up.

"Have you taken an insanity pledge? You shouldn't be out of the hospital for another few days," Martin quipped from behind her.

Samantha turned and sighed with relief.

"You scared me!" Samantha said.

"I could say the same. You were a bit too calm in that ware house last night," Martin responded with a smirk.

"Martin did you hear me?" Samantha asked.

"Of course I did. The question is do you know how worried I was to hear you already left the hospital?" Martin inquired.

"How did you get here before me?" Samantha asked.

"Well Danny and Elena went there to see you. I got the call and realized I needed to be here," Martin stated.

"So are you ready to start over with me?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah. I thought we could slow dance and have some breakfast," Martin quipped.

" I'd like that. Also you have to know I would come back to you, no matter how insane of a suspect I was dealing with," Samantha stated.

Martin grabbed her hand.

" Come on, we'll eat out and then we'll dance in your kitchen," Martin stated.

Samantha smiled back at him. She never felt better than this moment. She followed him out the door and locked it behind her.

Warren Ousten was sentenced to life in prison; he later was killed in a fight with two fellow inmates.

Martin and Samantha married a month after the capture of Warren Ousten.

**The End**

_Insanity Pledge  
It seemed like she had taken_

_one since she took the job.  
But the truth was she hated being alone.  
It was an emotional decision.  
She thought she couldn't have him in her life,  
So it didn't matter if she didn't tell him.  
Later on she realized she was wrong.  
She regretted not telling him.  
They were meant to be.  
The memories made her feel numb.  
It was the bullet piercing her side,  
that made her realize she needed to tell  
him the truth.  
She was fortunate to tell him.  
In the end he came back to her.  
They got their fresh start,  
eventually their happy ending came to be._


End file.
